


Ночная встреча (Night Encounter)

by GoldyGry



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Всё, чего хочет Блэк Хэт в эту ночь - просто немного отдохнуть...
Kudos: 1





	Ночная встреча (Night Encounter)

Блэк Хэт совершенно не планировал заглядывать в свой кабинет, особенно в столь поздний час. Он всего лишь возвращался из лаборатории, где устраивал профилактический разнос Флюгу, в свою спальню; его чёрные и злые, под стать хозяину, мысли вращались вокруг горящих дедлайнов доктора, пары ускользнувших из ловушки героев, очередных непредвиденных расходов и… кажется, на пятницу у него была назначена важная встреча? Или даже две?..

Блэк Хэт остановился посреди коридора и неприязненно поморщился. Даже сильнейшие из демонов могли испытывать усталость, и Блэк Хэт не был исключением. Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь позабыть о проблемах, и вместо этого представил себе свою спальню, в которой, как он надеялся, сможет провести несколько приятных часов за спокойным чтением…

Замечтавшись, демон едва не пропустил Сигнал. Тот был настолько тонким и едва уловимым, что сперва Блэк Хэт даже не придал ему значения, решив, что это снова чудит сбежавшая ящерица. Но когда Сигнал послышался снова, Блэк Хэт замер как вкопанный.

Его кабинет… Сигнал тревоги шёл оттуда. Кто-то был не только весьма могущественным, чтобы обойти защиту особняка, но и в край наглым, чтобы пробраться прямо в кабинет владельца.

Блэк Хэт рванулся к двери, благо ты была недалеко. Какой-то миг постоял снаружи, пытаясь прощупать ауру незнакомца. Было бы глупо опрометчиво вламываться внутрь, не выяснив, с каким врагом придётся иметь дело… однако за дверью не ощущалось ничего опасного. Что, впрочем, лишь усилило подозрения демона. Нахмурившись и сжав кулаки, Блэк Хэт решительно телепортировался в кабинет – и остановился в полнейшем недоумении.

За рабочим столом в его любимом кресле, опустив голову на скрещенные руки, мирно дремал какой-то парень. По виду – вполне обычный молодой человек, со смуглой кожей и чёрными как смоль волосами. Демон молча разглядывал незнакомца, затем более тщательно просканировал его ауру. Человек как человек – никаких особенностей, никаких сил. Не супергерой. Не демон, ангел или иная сверхъестественная сущность в хорошей маскировке. Просто обычный человек.

Хотя каким же, чёрт побери, образом он оказался здесь?!

Глаз демона налился кровью, одежда прорвалась, выпуская наружу щупальца, шипы и когти… и в этот момент брюнет, будто ощутив неладное, внезапно проснулся. Он сонно приподнял голову над столом – и его взгляд наткнулся на ощерившегося, полного ярости демона.

– Ого!..

На долю секунды Блэк Хэту даже стало жаль парня. Не самая пафосная реплика перед неизбежной смертью, да и осознать тот, кажется, почти ничего не успел… Впрочем, какая разница. Так или иначе, нарушителя границ ждёт суровейшее наказание. Демон набросился на застывшего от страха парня, готовясь прошить его клыками и когтями…

…только чтобы жалкой кучей рухнуть прямо на стол. Что-то, напоминавшее тонкое силовое поле, защитило человека, так что Блэк Хэту не хватило пары миллиметров, чтобы коснуться его кожи.

Блэк Хэт мгновенно отпрянул. Человек оказался вовсе не так прост.

– Ты!… Ты кто?

– А… А ты? – в свою очередь спросил тот.

Демон скрипнул клыками. Он ещё имеет наглость спрашивать!

– Я – владелец этого особняка, этого кабинета и этого кресла, в котором ты столь уютно устроился, – максимально любезно объяснил Блэк Хэт. – И мне крайне интересно узнать, как ты оказался здесь, несмотря на охранную систему, в столь поздний час, и…

– Аа-а-а… Я понял! – перебил брюнет, и его смуглое лицо внезапно просияло. – Ну конечно!

Блэк Хэт заинтригованно приподнял бровь, даже позабыв возмутиться.

– Я сплю, а это сон, – довольно закончил свою мысль парень.

– Чего?!..

– Точно сон, – заверил тот, – откуда в реальной жизни такой бред? Ты себя со стороны видел? Выглядишь просто жутко! – но в голосе парня прозвучала нотка странного, неподдельного восхищения.

– Ты… да я тебя!!..

– Уже пытался же, верно? – довольно хмыкнул парень и потянулся, разминая спину. – О, гляди-ка, я в пижаме… ну, как бы я появился в чужом кабинете в таком виде? Сон, однозначно.

Блэк Хэт был так ошеломлён, что на миг потерял дар речи. Затем собрался с духом и медленно, осторожно потянулся к странному человеку когтем. Здесь его ждал очередной сюрприз – коготь беспрепятственно коснулся тёплой кожи. Ухмыльнувшись при виде вмиг побледневшего лица парня, демон надавил когтем, желая вонзить его в мягкую плоть, – и в ту же секунду силовой барьер вернулся, вынудив Блэк Хэта отшатнуться.

– Интересно… Я могу касаться тебя, но не могу причинять вред… – демон задумчиво почесал подбородок, затем обнюхал свой коготь и отчего-то напрягся. В исходившем от человека запахе было что-то очень… очень… Обойдя стол, Блэк Хэт придвинулся ближе, на этот раз с явным любопытством втягивая в себя запах незнакомца.

Опьяняющий. Манящий. Невообразимо восхитительный… А его аура вблизи… Демон сглотнул от внезапного возбуждения. В простой человеческой ауре таилась абсолютно невероятная сила. И при этом в силе не чувствовалось ни малейшей опасности или угрозы. Блэк Хэт придвинулся ещё ближе, отчего парень с опаской вжался в спинку кресла, и, сделав глубокий вдох, обхватил человека руками и опустил голову на его плечо.

Интуиция не подвела демона. Кипучая, безграничная энергия хлынула внутрь него, отметая тревоги, снимая усталость и наполняя зловещим восторгом. Загадочный человек, как мощная батарейка, мгновенно подпитал энергией утомлённого демона. Позабыв обо всём, Блэк Хэт взобрался в кресло рядом с парнем и плотнее прижался к нему, не желая упустить ни капли.

Первые секунды парень не двигался; скованный страхом, он лишь часто моргал, надеясь, что жутковатый сон скоро закончится. Но тот всё не кончался. Наконец, набравшись храбрости, брюнет медленно положил ладони на плечи странного чёрного существа и попытался осторожно отстранить его. В ответ демон недовольно заворчал и лишь крепче вцепился в него – достаточно крепко, чтобы человек не вырвался, но при этом достаточно осторожно, чтобы не активировалось защитное поле.

– Э… ну… хех. А по виду не скажешь, что тебе нравятся обнимашки, – с опаской пробормотал брюнет, неловко опустив руки меж лопаток демона. Блэк Хэт на миг вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился. От прикосновения парня энергия потекла ещё быстрее. Хм… интересно, когда тот поймёт, что что-то не так? Демон зловеще усмехнулся, сосредоточившись на странной энергии. Удивительно, но она и впрямь казалась бесконечной, и Блэк Хэт подумал, что с тем же успехом мог бы пытаться вычерпать ложкой океан. Что же это за тип такой?..

– Эй, приятель, я рад за тебя, но у меня ноги затекли… ты мне на колени сел, не заметил?

Блэк Хэт фыркнул и передвинулся чуть в сторону, магией расширив кресло. Отпускать человека он по-прежнему не желал.

– Спасибо и на этом, – вздохнул парень. Он осторожно погладил притихшего демона по спине, затем с лёгким любопытством коснулся края высокой чёрной шляпы. – Может, будет удобнее, если ты снимешь…

Демон мгновенно напрягся и обнажил клыки.

– …Видимо, нет. Всё, всё, понял! Шляпу не трогаем, – примирительно произнёс брюнет, и Блэк Хэт вновь расслабился.

Спустя несколько минут напряжение в кабинете рассеялось. Демон словно впал в некий транс и почти не шевелился, а человек успокоился и медленно поглаживал странное создание, уже без страха, но с искренним любопытством разглядывая его.

– Знаешь… у меня ощущение, что я тебя знаю, – наконец доверительно признался парень. – Словно где-то уже видел… может, в другом сне? – он невольно хихикнул. – Кстати, представься хоть, ты меня уже полчаса обнимаешь, а я всё ещё не знаю твоего имени.

– Мфрх… – Блэк Хэт слегка отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть тому прямо в глаза. – Блэк Хэт.

– Блэк Хэт… – брюнет перевёл взгляд на чёрный цилиндр демона. – А… логично. Очень приятно! А я Алан! – жизнерадостно сообщил он.

Алан.

Вполне обычное, простое человеческое имя. Однако стоило Блэк Хэту услышать его, как приток энергии усилился стократ, а в голове словно сложился невероятно красивый, затейливый паззл. Демон ненавидел всё доброе и приятное, и любые милые вещи, вроде котят или 5.0.5, вызывали в нём омерзение. Но рядом с этим парнем… с этим Аланом, Блэк Хэт испытывал непреодолимое желание свернуться клубком и замурлыкать от наслаждения. Текущая сквозь него энергия словно пробуждала его к жизни… словно создавала саму его суть.

Демон довольно заворчал, умещаясь поудобнее, пока в конечном счёте и правда не свернулся калачиком, опустив голову Алану на колени. Поколебавшись, тот вновь принялся поглаживать демона по спине, вызвав невероятную, до мурашек, эйфорию.

Сила. Защита. Доверие. Любовь… Совершенно непривычные ощущения захлёстывали Блэк Хэта мягкими волнами, и впервые в жизни они не причиняли ему ни малейшего дискомфорта – и теперь демон догадывался, почему. Мир вокруг будто исчез, остался только Алан, и демон тянулся к нему, как к путеводному свету…

– А ты не такой страшный, каким показался мне вначале.

Блэк Хэт тут же вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя внезапное наваждение.

– Никому не слова!.. – вяло огрызнулся он, даже не стараясь вложить угрозу в свой голос. – Это только между нами!

– Как скажешь, о самая злая в мире Чёрная Шляпа, – ухмыльнулся Алан, который, кажется, тоже начал о чём-то догадываться.

Безобидная лесть парня пришлась Блэк Хэту по вкусу. Демон закрыл глаза и окончательно расслабился, сумев лишь пробормотать напоследок:

– Мне нравятся твои сны, Алан…


End file.
